


Devilish Side Experiments

by Awareness_Bringer



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alive Victoria Cindry, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Multi, Older Sugar, One Shot, Smooth Charlotte Lola
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-20 13:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21282848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awareness_Bringer/pseuds/Awareness_Bringer
Summary: One-shot. With advanced science, Sugar, Lola, and Cindry receive great help.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Victoria Cindry/Sugar/Charlotte Lola
Kudos: 2





	Devilish Side Experiments

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Eiichiro Oda does.**

**[DSE]**

**Devilish Side Experiments**

**[DSE]**

Having acquired the Germa Kingdom's advanced science after overthrowing Vinsmoke Judge during his voyage of the North Blue Sea, followed by Caesar Clown's similar research into chemical weapons and Devil Fruits after defeating him, Monkey D. Luffy felt confident in his subordinate scientists' skills in duplicating Devil Fruit powers as Judge did with four of his own children among other science-related tasks. Thankfully, his faith wasn't misplaced when Charlotte Lola of the Rolling Pirates came under his flag and, seeking to keep her better protected from her wrathful, estranged mother, Luffy had his science unit study his other subordinate captain, Alvida's, Smooth-Smooth Fruit to replicate it's abilities, especially the appearance changing side effect, for Lola to be unrecognizable from those who pursued her.

Around the same time, after defeating and capturing the former Warlord, Gecko Moria, those same scientists were inspired to preserve his Zombie creations, and with Luffy's permission, they used their research into the Rumble-Rumble Fruit as well as cloning to restore the Zombies to their living condition, which ironically revived them better than the Shadow-Shadow Fruit and Hogback's surgical skills ever did. However, feeling like separate people from those they used to be and lost all the same, the former Zombies decided to stay on Thriller Bark as it sailed under the Straw Hat Jolly Roger.

And recently, after defeating Donquixote Doflamingo and taking the more manageable members of his crew into his own ranks, Luffy had the scientists study the onetime Special Officer, Sugar's, Hobby-Hobby Fruit that kept her in a ten year old body, and with a thorough application of their Sea-Prism Stone research, they were able to create a means for Devil Fruits to be rendered inert for a good duration of time which, in turn, made Sugar see what she looked like as a twenty-two year old at long last. And she enjoyed it as much as Luffy and some of the men did.

As the Straw Hat Grand Fleet then sailed away from Dressrosa for Zou, Luffy was greeted at his private training room at Thriller Bark by Lola, Sugar, and the former Zombie, Victoria Cindry, who each appeared thankful to him.

"What's up, girls?" Luffy said to them, not seeing the trio's ulterior motives.

Sugar stepped forward with a wide blush as she told him. "Well, Luffy, I've been meaning to say thanks for making one of my dreams come true, and Lola and Cindry told me about how they thanked you back when you helped them, so they talked me into doing something special with all three of you."

"Really?" Luffy asked with curiosity, even if he deep down liked where this would be going.

Cindry giggled as she slipped in closer to Luffy. "Face it, playboy, you've got your hands full all over again."

Lola laughed as she added. "That's usually the case, isn't it?"

The three lovely women then proceeded to kiss Luffy all over and enjoy the voyage to Zou together.

**[DSE]**

**I suppose you could say that this was all experimental in nature. In my defense, Oda himself said that Lola with the Smooth-Smooth Fruit equals beautiful young adult, Sugar without the Hobby-Hobby Fruit equals beautiful young adult, and Cindry is good-looking either way as a living Human or a Zombie who could potentially be fully revived under the right circumstances. Besides, for that last one, some fandoms like the second Fable game have something similar just as a Lola who looks differently than usual would be better protected from her Psycho Mother. **


End file.
